My heart can't go on
by AnnaNiteroi
Summary: Todas as noites, nos meus sonhos, Eu vejo você, eu sinto você... Uma missão. Um vira-tempo. O melhor erro que ela podia cometer. Lagrimas. Morte. Amor. Uma ultima decisão entre a vida e a morte. O amor pode nos tocar uma vez E durar por toda a vida


Our love is forever

_**My heart can't go on**_

Estava mais uma vez de volta a Hogwarts, mas ao contrario das outras vezes, eu não estava feliz.

Eu estava sozinha sentada na minha cama no meu quarto de monitora-Chefe. Os joelhos dobrados contra meu corpo, a cabeça baixa, os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Meu corpo tremia, e estava magro demais – fazia dias que eu não comia.

Ninguém entendia porque eu estava assim. A guerra havia acabado Harry havia ganhado, Voldemort estava morto. Eu devia estar feliz e festejando como todos os outros, mas como eu poderia estar feliz se ele estava morto?

_**Flashback on**_

O quarto anos estava acabando. O Torneio Tribruxo havia acabado. Voldemort estava de volta e Cedrico morto. Dumbledore me chamou até a sua sala e fez uma proposta completamente maluca a mim. Uma proposta que de tão maluca poderia funcionar perfeitamente. Eu aceito. Volto para casa com um vira-tempo, mas ainda não era a hora de utilizá-lo.

Meus quinto e sexto anos eu passei estudando tanto aqui quanto em 1942 junto com Tom Riddle. Nos dois anos que passei no passado, ganhei a confiança de Tom, e por incrível que pareça, tornei-me sua amiga. Ele me ensinou tudo o que sabia e me contou todos os seus planos.

Por intercambio meu Dumbledore passou a conhecer Tom melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ninguém suspeitava de nada, nem Harry, Ron e Gina aqui, nem Tom lá. Tudo estava perfeito até que eu cometi meu pior erro.

Eu me apaixonei por Tom Riddle.

Apesar de meus sentimentos, fiz o melhor que pude para impedir que alguém descobrisse, pois eu sabia que se Dumbledore soubesse o que se passava em meu coração, iria me impedir de voltar e ver meu Tom novamente. Gradativamente fui parando de contar a Dumbledore o que Tom me falava, eu sentia que estava traindo Tom e sua confiança em mim. Mas o estrago já havia sido feito e Dumbledore sabia tudo o que precisava para matar Voldemort.

No fim do quinto ano houve a batalha no Ministério, e primeira vez que eu vi Tom no meu tempo, mas mesmo com o rosto ofídico não pude impedir que meu coração acelerasse ao vê-lo a poucos metros. No sexto ano Dumbledore passou a ensinar Harry o que ele precisava saber para matar Voldemort.

Quando as aulas de Harry começaram, eu já estava apaixonada por Tom, e sempre que Harry me contava seus planos para matar Voldemort, meu coração apertava. Durante a noite quando todos estavam dormindo e eu ia para 1943 não conseguia segurar o choro, eu não queria que Tom morresse. Nos primeiros dias que eu aparecia chorando, Tom perguntava o que havia acontecido e eu me recusava a falar. Ele nunca tentou usar legilimência em mim. Depois de um tempo, quando eu começava a chorar, Tom apenas me abraçava até que a crise passasse. A única coisa que eu queria era ficar perto dele.

Então o ano acabou. Severus Snape matou Alvo Dumbledore. Harry Potter iria atrás das Horcrux e Ronald e eu iríamos junto.

A noite que Dumbledore morreu foi a ultima que eu usei o vira-tempo. Assim que vi Tom, eu o abracei o mais forte que pude e o beijei. Quando nos separamos eu olhei em seus olhos e disse "Eu estou indo embora. Provavelmente nunca mais nos vejamos, mas eu não poderia ir sem dizer adeus. Eu te amo Tom Riddle. Você sempre estará em meu coração." Então eu corri, e no primeiro corredor vazio que encontrei girei o vira-tempo.

Depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur, eu, Harry e Ron passamos praticamente um ano procurando as Horcrux. A única coisa que me incomodava eram as noites, pois com elas vinham às lembranças de Tom.

Every night in my dreams/_ Todas as noites, nos meus sonhos,_**  
**I see you, I feel you,/_ Eu vejo você, eu sinto você..._**  
**That is how I know you go on/_ É assim que eu sei que você continua..._

Far across the distance/_ Longe, atravessando distâncias_**  
**And spaces between us/_ E espaços entre nós_**  
**You have come to show you go on/_ Você veio para mostrar que você continua..._

Cada vez que eu fexava os olhos, os momentos que passei com Tom flutuavam em minha mente. Mais do que tudo eu queria pegar aquele vira-tempo e voltar para 1944, queria cursar meu ultimo ano ao lado de Tom e poder beija-lo mais uma vez, mas eu não podia. O que me deixava feliz era a Horcrux medalhão que estava comigo. Antes de Ronald destrui-la eu passava horas com ela no pescoço vendo e ouvindo Tom.

Near, far, wherever you are/_ Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja_**  
**I believe that the heart does go on/_ Eu acredito que o coração vai continuar..._**  
**Once more you open the door/_ Mais uma vez você abre a porta_**  
**And you're here in my heart/_ E você está aqui no meu coração_**  
**And my heart will go on and on/_ E meu coração vai continuar e continuar..._

Então o que nós três temiamos aconteceu. Um grupo de caçadores de recompenças nos achou e nos levou a mansão Malfoy. Não sei se devo agradecer ou amaldiçoar Bellatrix por ter me reconhecido e chamado Voldemort, mas com certeza não agradeço por quando Harry e Ron estavam no porão e Bellatrix me torturava. Eu pensei que fosse morrer. Quem me dera. Mesmo estando tonta vi quando Harry e Ron tentaram me salvar e quando Dobby apareceu e os tirou da casa. Ouvi o grito de raiva de Bellatrix, e mais senti do que vi quando ela começou a cortar meu braço com um punhal.

No meio de toda a turbulencia a vóz dele entrou em meus ouvidos clara como água "Espero que tenham um ótimo motivo para terem me chamado aqui". Bellatriz imediatamente pulou de cima de mim e fez uma mesmura extremamente exagerada para seu Lord "Pegamos o Potter My Lord, mas ele e o triador de sangue Weasley conseguiram fugir" "Quem é essa no chão Bella?" forcei meus olhos a abrirem e encararem To... Voldemort. "É a sangue-ruim amiga do Potter. Granger." Assim que ela disse meu nome, Voldemort olhou surpreso para mim. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, apenas senti meu corpo sendo levitado, e eu flutuei atras de Voldemort que subiu as escadas até um dos quartos.

Meus olhos que haviam se fechado, abriram-se quando senti os braços dele segurando meu corpo e depositando-o delicadamente em uma cama. Abri a boca tentando dizer algo, mas fui impedida por um de seus dedos que encostou em meus lábios. "Shiu..." Ele apontou a varinha para a porta trancando-a e impedindo que qualquer barulho saísse do quarto, me curando em seguida. Quando me senti melhor tentei falar novamente "Porque? Você é Vol..." mas novamente fui interrompida, dessa vez por seus lábios e por um beijo doce e mergulhado em saudades. "Tom. Para você eu sempre serei apenas Tom Riddle". Uma lagrima escapou de meus olhos, apesar da aparência ser completamente diferente, ele ainda era o mesmo Tom de antes, o mesmo Tom por quem eu me apaixonei. O meu Tom. "Na ultima vez que nos vimos você foi embora sem me deixar falar. Eu ia dizer que também te amava, e mesmo depois de todos esses anos eu ainda te amo Hermione" "E eu nunca deixei de te amar... Tom." Então, sem me importar se era certo ou errado, me entreguei completamente a ele, na mais pura face do amor.

Love can touch us one time/_ O amor pode nos tocar uma vez_**  
**And last for a lifetime/_ E durar por toda a vida_**  
**And never let go till we're one/_ E nunca ir embora até nós partirmos_Love was when I loved you/_ Amor foi quando eu te amei_**  
**One true time I hold to/_ Uma vez de verdade, eu segurei você_**  
**In my life we'll always go on/_ Nessa vida nós sempre continuaremos..._

Um tempo mais tarde – não sei dizer quanto – quando já estavamos novamente vestidos e eu estava praticamente deitada em seu peito, Tom conjurou um colar simples e prata com um pingente em forma de coração verde, e o entrelaçou entre nossos dedos. "Eu comprei essa corrente pouco antes de você sumir. Minha intenção era da-la a você antes das férias e pedi-la em namoro... Quero que você fique com ela." Ele colocou a corrente em meu pescoço "Eu quero ficar com você" disse mais uma vez contendo as lagrimas "Enquanto você estiver com essa corrente, uma parte de mim estará com você." "É uma Horcrux..." "Sim meu amor" Eu o abracei o mais forte que pude até que ele levantou meu rosto fazendo com que nos encarassemos "Quando você foi embora, eu prometi a mim mesmo que apenas me permitiria morrer quando eu dissesse a você o quanto eu te amo. Agora que você já sabe está na minha hora." "Não!" eu praticamente gritei "Eu estou cansado meu amor, eu não quero mais essa vida para mim, não sem você. Eu sei que o Potter está atras das minhas Horcrux. Logo ele terá destruido a todas, e então ele me matará, mas para isso eu preciso que você me prometa que vai destruir essa ultima Horcrux antes que ele me mate" "Tom..." disse com a voz de choro, eu não queria perde-lo novamente "Por favor Hermione. Apenas me prometa isso." "Tudo bem. Eu prometo" disse derrotada.

Com um ultimo beijo e um adeus sussurrado ele saiu do quarto. Pouco tempo depois Dobby apareceu no quarto e me levou para o Chalé das Conchas, onde todos me esperavam apreensivos. Uma semana depois quando todos estava recuperados, invadimos Gringotes e seguimos para Hogwarts.

Near, far, wherever you are/_ Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja_**  
**I believe that the heart does go on/_ Eu acredito que o coração vai continuar..._**  
**Once more you open the door/_ Mais uma vez você abre a porta_**  
**And you're here in my heart/_ E você está aqui no meu coração_**  
**And my heart will go on and on/_ E meu coração vai continuar e continuar..._

A batalha corria por todos os cantos de Hogwarts. Quando Harry foi para a Floresta Proibida, eu me tranquei em uma sala vazia. Com a corrente na mão segui o que Harry e Ron haviam feito antes. Sussurrei 'Abra' e para minha surpresa uma imagem de Tom apareceu na minha frente. "Obrigado Hermione. Eu te amo". Sua mão segurou a presa de basilisco junto com a minha, e juntos destruimos a ultima Horcrux. Assim que o 'fantasma' de Tom sumiu, coloquei a corrente no pescoço novamente.

Sai correndo da sela e chegando ao Salão Principal vi Harry e Tom duelando. Estavam todos em silencio. Ninguém se mexia. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu acenei. Tom sorriu para mim antes de dizer "Avada Kedavra" ao mesmo tempo em que Harry dizia "Expelliarmus". Vi então o exato momento em que Tom diminuiu a força do feitiço, fazendo com que esse ricocheteasse, levando seu ultimo suspiro.

_**Flashback off**_

Mais uma vez as lagrimas balhavam meu rosto. Fazia pouco mais de três meses que tudo havia acabado. Passei a mão em minha barriga sentindo a pequena saliencia que se formava. Em meu ventre crescia o fruto de nossa unica noite de amor. Era apenas isso que me mantinha viva. Até agora. Eu poderia estar sendo egoista, mas não havia sentido em continuar vivendo uma vida sem amor. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e sem me importar em merca-lo com lagrimas, escrevi.

_Queridos Harry, Ron e Gina_

_Saibam que eu nunca esquecerei vocês, mas não há mais motivos para eu continuar vivendo._

_Estou deixando um frasco com algumas memórias. Vejam-nas com a mente aberta e o coração, e não me julguem, pois tudo que fiz foi por amor._

_Não fiquem tristes por mim, pois eu não estou... não mais. Estou feliz pois sei que irei encontra-lo novamente._

_Adeus meus amigos_

_Com amor,_

_Hermione_

Conjurei um frasco e coloquei nele minhas lembranças, desde quando Dumbledore me deu o vra-tempo, passando por meu tempo com Tom no passado, quando nos encontramos na mansão Malfoy, quando destrui a ultima Horcrux e quando ele morreu. Deixei o frasco e o pergaminho na ponta da cama e conjurei um patrono, que para a minha surpresa tinha a forma de uma serpente "Vá até Harry. Diga para que ele, Ron e Gina venham até o meu quarto". Assim que o patrono sumiu, deitei na cama, segurei a corrente que Tom me deu, apontei a varinha para mim, e com um sorriso verdadeiro que a meses não surgia, disse claramente "Avada Kedavra".

You're here, there's nothing I fear,/_ Você está aqui, e não há nada que eu tema_**  
**And I know that my heart will go on/_ E eu sei que meu coração continuará..._**  
**We'll stay forever this way/_ Nós ficaremos para sempre desse jeito_**  
**You are safe in my heart/_ Você está salvo em meu coração_**  
**And my heart will go on and on /_ E meu coração continuará e continuará..._

_**Fim**_


End file.
